ESCAPE VELOCITY
by yui-cchi
Summary: Fisika sudah menjelaskan segalanya. Ketika Kuroko Tetsuna melaju, ia sadar bahwa hanya ada tiga pilihan tersisa; lepas selamanya, jatuh cinta, atau Akashi Seijuurou akan menjadi pusat dunianya. AKA(Fem!)KURO. First Chapter: Awakening.


**Warning: OOC, miss-typo(s), EYD kurang benar, dsb.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belong to the rightful owner, not me.**

 **AKAKURO**

* * *

 **A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction Presented by Yui-cchi**

 **Escape Velocity**

 **.**

 **I**

 **Awakening**

* * *

Awal dari memori seorang Kuroko Tetsuna adalah merah. Warna semerah darah arteri yang segar dan menyala. Tapi bukan berarti permulaan hidupnya merupakan sebuah pertumpahan darah; hal itu hanya penggambaran dari dirinya yang termenung di ruangan serba putih dan kemudian setitik warna merah menodai _putih_ itu.

Entah apa alasannya, ada seorang lelaki bersurai merah yang membawakannya sebuket bunga mawar biru muda yang langka.

 _Siapa?_

Kuroko Tetsuna tidak menyuarakan keheranannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk tetap duduk diam dan merebahkan diri bersandarkan bantal di atas kasur dalam ruangan serba putih ini. Sebuah ruangan tanpa jendela dengan sebuah cermin raksasa yang menempel di dinding di hadapannya. Hanya beberapa gelintir celah udara sempit yang ia temukan di sisi-sisi dinding.

Ia tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa berada di ruangan yang hanya berisikan sebuah kasur, sebuah meja dan cermin raksasa. Sesekali pupilnya melirik pada dinding kaca. Refleksi yang tergambar pada medium di hadapannya membuatnya berandai-andai. Kuroko Tetsuna tak pernah tahu ia selalu memiliki sosok seperti ini. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa ia memiliki iris biru muda yang begitu cantik. Warna yang sama dengan mawar yang pria asing itu bawa.

Lelaki itu hanya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sebuket bunga mawar. Pandangannya terkunci pada Kuroko Tetsuna. Diam dan bisu. Lelaki bermanik dikromia merah dan emas itu hanya menatapnya tanpa afeksi tertentu. Tensi tak kasat mata yang tercipta membuat Kuroko Tetsuna terpaksa menyapanya.

"Ha-halo..."

Suaranya terdengar sedikit parau. Tepat setelah ia bersua, rasa kering menyergap saluran pernafasan serta kerongkongannya. Ia merasa seolah-olah tak pernah berbicara sebelumnya.

Lelaki itu pun berjalan mendekat. Sampai cukup dekat hingga buket mawar itu menyentuh bahu Kuroko Tetsuna. Pandangan lelaki itu masih tertuju padanya serta masih dengan kesenyapan yang sama.

Tak lama kemudian, lelaki itu membuka suaranya, "Kau ingat siapa aku?" Ia bertanya.

Kuroko Tetsuna tidak segera menjawab. Pikirannya mencerna benar-benar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pria asing di sampingnya. Ia mencoba menerka kemana arah pembicaraan yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Uh..." Ia merasa pening.

Seharusnya lelaki bersurai merah itu lebih tahu dari siapapun. Pertanyaan retorik itu tak perlu dijawab. Ia pun nampak tidak mengharapkan adanya jawaban dari pihak yang bersangkutan. Melihatnya hidup dan bernafas sudah bisa menyandarkan kekhawatirannya. Tak ada hal lain yang ia inginkan selain keselamatan Kuroko Tetsuna untuk saat ini.

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou," lelaki itu meletakkan mawar biru yang dibawanya ke pangkuan Kuroko, "Kau pasti Kuroko Tetsuna..."

Air muka Kuroko tak berubah, ia tetap dalam tanda tanya yang sama; _siapa pria ini?_

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" Tanyanya tanpa ragu. Manik biru mudanya menatap pemuda yang mengaku sebagai Akashi Seijuurou dengan iris tak berkabut.

"Segala hal yang akan kumiliki serta hal-hal yang telah berada di genggamanku saat ini... Aku akan kuberikan segalanya kepadamu..."

Pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu melayangkan sebuah senyuman lembut. "Maaf, aku hanya bercanda," ia tertawa kecil, "Lupakan saja..."

 _'Apa maksudnya?'_ Kuroko merengut.

Aneh.

Nama Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah muncul dalam sekat memorinya maupun tiap rajutan kenangan yang sudah dibuatnya. Ia mengingat anjing _Alaskan Malamute_ miliknya, Nigou. Ia juga masih ingat kedua orang tuanya yang bekerja di Skotlandia. Teman-teman sekelasnya, basket, mantan pacarnya. Ia ingat semua. Namun, tak ada kata maupun rupa "Akashi Seijuurou".

Menepis kenyataan bahwa Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang asing baginya, gadis itu bertanya, "Ini di mana? Bagaimana bisa aku ada di sini?" Tetsuna mencoba mengumpulkan akalnya. Ia mengutarakan pertanyaan beruntun untuk melapisi kecemasan tipis yang mulai muncul ke permukaan.

"Ini kamar tamu kediaman Akashi." jawabnya halus. Kuroko melayangkan tatapan datar akan jawaban tersebut, mengingat kamar serba putih ini lebih mirip ruang isolasi daripada kamar tamu.

Lelaki yang menyebut dirinya Akashi itu meraih kursi kecil dari bawah kasur Kuroko. Ia berdehem, "Kafka, atau bisa juga _Ka Lauva Astronomical Association_ ," satu kelopak mawar ia petik, lalu ia remas perlahan dengan kedua jarinya, "Pernah dengar itu?"

Kuroko menggeleng.

Akashi memetik lagi sebuah kelopak, "Iya ya. Tentu saja kau tak tahu, " ia tertawa ringan, "Kafka adalah sebuah klub Astronomi Universitas K. Kebetulan aku adalah ketua klubnya."

Tak ada respon dari Kuroko. Gadis itu hanya berkedip beberapa kali seolah-olah tak peduli. "Lalu?" Ia meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Begini..." Ia menyatukan kedua tangan miliknya dengan jari-jemari yang saling bertautan, "Mungkin kau tak ingat, tapi **enam bulan** yang lalu terjadi sebuah kebakaran di Laboratorium 3 di Gedung Fisika Universitas K."

Tepat setelah lelaki itu mengatakannya, sebuah ilustrasi merah di mana api merambat di mana-mana terbesit dalam pikiran Kuroko.

 _Oh iya, mungkin ada kejadian seperti itu..._

Gadis itu hanya duduk termenung. Mendengarkan dengan seksama sisa penjelasan Akashi.

"Kau adalah salah satu korbannya. Aku kebetulan adalah saksi dari insiden itu, dan karena tak ada yang mengakuimu sebagai kerabat di rumah sakit... Jadi, aku mengajukan diri menjadi walimu."

Tangan kanan Kuroko mencengkram erat seprai putih kasur di bawahnya.

 _Enam... Bulan...?_

"Bagaimana dengan keluargaku?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan tergesa-gesa, "Seharusnya ada nenekku, atau setidaknya teman sekolahkuー"

"Tunggu dulu, Nona." Akashi mengintrupsi, "Aku sudah melacak latar belakangmu dari kartu identitas yang ada dalam tas ranselmu. Sayangnya, aku menemukan bahwa seluruh anggota keluargamu sudah meninggal di kecelakaan pesawat setahun yang lalu..."

Manik _aquamarine_ -nya membulat. Pupilnya melebar. Sesaat, ia merasa sesuatu menghalangi jalan nafasnya. Apa ini?

Tidak mungkin.

"Aku sudah menghubungi sekolahmu dan minggu lalu saat kau masih di rumah sakit, beberapa temanmu menjenguk... Tapi, untuk saat ini aku masih tak bisa menghubungi kerabatmu yang lain..."

Bohong. Ini pasti bohong.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" Ia menaikkan suaranya, fabrik putih semakin dicengkram, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin saat ini tengah memasang ekspresi terkejut.

"Hanya karena kau penyelamatku, bukan berarti aku akan mempercayai seluruh kata-katamu..." Maniknya terpaku pada buket mawar biru yang ada di pangkuannya. Suaranya terdengar lemah. Tak mungkin. Ia tak mengingat adanya kecelakaan pesawat yang merenggut nyawa anggota keluarganya. Ia tahu betul selama beberapa tahun terakhir orang tua-nya masih ada di Skotlandia dan tak memiliki niatan untuk kembali ke Jepang. Ia yakin.

Kuroko menatap manik dikromia Akashi lekat-lekat, "Kau berdusta, Akashi-san."

Lelaki itu mendengus pasrah, "Percaya atau tidak itu pilihanmu. Aku hanya mengutarakan kebenaran." Akashi beranjak dari duduknya memiliki maksud untuk pergi. Ia menyingkirkan buket mawar biru itu dari pangkuan Kuroko dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Pada akhirnya, Kuroko tak mengerti kenapa Akashi memberikan buket itu padanya.

"Istirahatlah sejenak," ia meraih gagang pintu, "Kita bertemu saat makan malam."

 _Cklek_.

Kepergiannya terasa begitu senyap.

 _Ugh, aku lupa menanyakan sekarang pukul berapa..._

Kuroko Tetsuna terus merenung sejak perginya sosok lelaki bersurai merah itu. Ada banyak sekali tanda tanya yang ingin ia limpahkan padanya, meski ia tahu sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Ia mengolah beberapa hal yang ia dapatkan saat bertemu dengannya. Saat ini, ia hanya dapat memastikan bahwa lelaki itu tak dapat dipercaya. Atau setidaknya belum.

Ia memandang untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada refleksinya pada cermin raksasa di hadapannya. Ia masih tak percaya. Semua terasa begitu ganjil.

Lagipula, bagaimana ia bisa mempercayai kata-kata seseorang yang meninggalkannya di sebuah ruangan kosong tanpa jendela dengan rantai di kedua pergelangan kakinya? Dalam hati ia berandai sembari melirik kedua pergelangan kakinya yang terlindung di balik selimut putih, ia bisa merasakan sensasi dingin dari logam itu.

Gadis itu pun memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan gemuruh yang mengacaukan isi hatinya.

Untuk sementara, mungkin mengikuti skenario dari Akashi Seijuurou merupakan pilihan yang bijaksana.

 **NEXT: II - Seeing**

* * *

A/N : Update setelah hari raya, termasuk Ephemeral. Yui mau bertapa di pondok(〒︿〒). _Bai baii 私の平和な人生..._


End file.
